Formation of emulsions including oil and water commonly occur in the extraction, production and processing/refining of crude oils. The presence of water in crude oil can interfere with refining operations, induce corrosion, increase heat capacity and reduce the handling capacity of pipelines and refining equipment. Consequently, water is often separated from the crude oil in order to effectively process and/or refine the oil. Commonly used emulsion breaking chemicals include alkylphenol formaldehyde resin alkoxylate (AFRA), polyalkylene glycol (PAG), and organic sulfonates. These compounds, however, may not provide satisfactory performance in all instances. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for new, economical and effective chemicals and processes for resolving emulsions into their component parts of oil and water or brine.